


Splish-Splash and Hap Hap

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Vagabond, jeremwood, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Ryan just wants to relax in the pool, but will Jeremy let him?





	Splish-Splash and Hap Hap

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my tumblr post:
> 
> https://tabikittykat.tumblr.com/post/184293967449/one-more-step-i-dare-you

It was summer time in los santos and Ryan spent his summer days relaxing in the big pool Geoff put in the backyard. He’d normally swim laps or have water fights with the Lads, but today, all he wanted was to just relax and take it easy. Soon, he would realize that wouldn’t be the case.

“Ryan…”

The Vagabond opened his eyes and turned around to see Jeremy shirtless and in his Rimmy Tim swim trunks. The shorter man looked ready to pounce.

“I’m gonna jump in that pool, Ryan.” he said in his sneaky, but silly voice.

Ryan turned around, his oddly shaped body hair now visible to Jeremy. He gave a death glare he only gave to people he interrogated.

“Don’t you do it, Dooley. I was having a nice, relaxing afternoon. Don’t you dare.” he pointed at Jeremy warningly.

Jeremy made a blepping noise and slowly inched closer to the pool.

“I’m coming, Ryan…”

“Stay back, Jeremy!”

Jeremy just giggles and walks even closer, his foot now at the edge of the pool.

“Hi, Ryan.” he says, still in that trolling voice of his that always made Ryan roll his eyes when used during missions.

“You take ONE MORE STEP, I DARE YOU. You’ll regret it, Rimmy. Last warning.”

Jeremy took a couple steps back, then flipped Ryan the bird while sticking his tongue out. “Nyah, fuck you, Ryan. CANNONBALL!!!”

Jeremy rushes forward and with a big jump, he splashes into the pool getting Ryan completely soaked. As Jeremy resurfaced and started laughing, Ryan now had a smirk on his face.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that… because the Tickle Monster doesn’t like being disturbed.”

“Oh shit! Ryan no!”

“C’mere, Dooley!”

And thus began tickle fights in the water and an eventual water fight with the Lads thanks to pleads from Jeremy.

But if he were honest, Ryan wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
